Reflections
by StoryGirl02
Summary: She would have been fluent in Spanish by age five, and would have charmed everyone with her adorable accent. She would have played the guitar at the age of eight. Will reflects on what could have been.


**Reflections**

**

* * *

**Will sighed, placing a hand on the cold glass and watched, brown eyes unblinking.

That had almost been his baby.

He would have never known that the little girl sleeping soundly in front of him, safe behind the glass window, hadn't been a product of Terri and him. She did bear a slight resembalance to Terri, the little blonde tuff on top of her head was sticking up, and Puck had said that her eyes were a light hazel when he had approached them, still teary from watching the birth. Her eyes could have easily been explained as a combination of the blue and brown gene that came from both of them, and had no doubt in his mind that Terri couldn't have lied about it. She had lied about everything else.

The baby gurgled softly, lips parting to take a soft breath.

He had broken away from the group of his Glee kids that were currently visiting Quinn, to come and see the little girl that could've been his. They would have had a happy life, he thought. He would have been a great dad, and he would have taught her everything he knew, music and Spanish. She would have been fluent in Spanish by age five, and would have charmed everyone with her adorable accent. She would have played the guitar at the age of eight, and when she entered high-school she would have joined New Directions. She would have had a voice everyone envied. She would have been perfect.

_It would have been perfect. _

If only Terri hadn't lied, and she had been pregnant. Then this little girl that he was currently staring wistfully at could have been his, with blue eyes instead of hazel, and curly brown hair. A perfect representation of their love, which up until a few months ago had been stable and perfect. They could have been a perfect family, a _great_ family.

But fate had teased him, and then taken his happy ending away like it was nothing. He was currently seperated at the age of thirty-four, had no children, and the woman he was hopelessly in love with was taken by another. To be honest, his whole life sounded like a bad cliche, and he hated it. Why couldn't he be one of the guys with a truckload of perfect, beautiful children, and had a generous, loving wife, not one that undertook desperate measures in order to keep him? Why did he get the sucky end of the straw, all the freaking time?

He had wanted kids ever since he had married Terri, but fate had never given them their happy ending. There had been times when Terri had thought herself to be pregnant, and a time when she actually had been- though that ended horribly in a miscarriage. They hadn't given up though, every year was spent trying and failing. That's why when she finally thought herself pregnant, he had been overwhelmed by emotion, finally believing that his desires and wants had been answered. It didn't matter what sex it was, it was a baby, and it was all his. His baby, his child. No longer would he have to stare longingly at babies in the park, no longer would he wish that the spare room was more than just a craft room.

He would have a baby.

He did understand why Terri had thrown herself into such desperate measures, sort of. It had taken months of thinking, but he did finally understand why.

The baby started wailing, eyes scrunched up in pain. He pursed his lips softly, before opening the door and stepping into the room. He smiled softly down at the little girl, taking her hand softly. She gurgled happily up at him, eyes staring up at him.

"Hush little baby," he sung out softly, taking the baby into his arms, supporting the head and the bottom like the millions of parenting books he had read told him to. He rocked her back and forth softly, still singing. "Don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." He paced around the room, continuing the song. " If that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

When the song ended, he bopped the little baby girl on her nose softly and placed her back down in her crib.

He paused at the door, staring back at her, hands scrunched up into fists and eyes unblinking as she stared at the ceiling. "I would have adored you," he whispered.

_And that was the truth._

_

* * *

_**Reviewwwwwwws are nice!**_  
_


End file.
